one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel pines vs webby vanderquack
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE GO! webby vanderquack was outside in duckburg she was walking around enjoying a normal day for ounce just then a portal appeared out of nowhere out came out of nowhere it was a girl with long brown hair and a pink sweater with yellow red and blue lines and a smiley face "who are you?" asked webby "I am mabel pines" said mabel "oh well i am thinking you came from wherever to take over" said webby with "and i thought this was gonna be a normal day" "but i am good" said mabel but he then sighed "Nevermind" she said they then engaged in battle stances they were ready to fight it out and boy would this be a real slobberknocker both ready to fight and defend themselves THIS OUTTA BE GOOD! FIGHT mabel charged at webby with a big boot then turned her hands into kitten heads punching webby with them webby blocked the last fight however and launched with a combo of karate kickes sending mabel flying back just then mabel shot kitten heads at webby 50 SECONDS webby surprised dodged them screaming as each kitten went passed here "what is wrong with you?" asked webby shocked mabel offended then hit webby with an uppercut and then unleashed a combo saying random button combinations sending webby into the ground 40 SECONDS "video games combos ftw" said mabel suddenly webby came in with a grappling hook and kicked mabel in the gut luckily mabel landed on her feet "copycat!" said mabel as mabel got out her own grappling hook "grappling hook!" said mabel as she swung on it by a building 30 SECONDS mabel's attack was dodged by webby as mabel kepy swining "oh darn it" she said as she then hit a sign "ow.." said mabel in pain webby then laughed a bit and got an idea "hey girl called mabel guess what's under there?" asked webby "under where?" said a confused mabel 20 SECONDS just then mabel picked up mabel by her unicorn undies lifting her off the ground this made mabel scream as webby made it atomic "gotcha!" said webby "grr! you gave me a wedgie!" said mabel angrily webby just laughed "Oh yeah?" said mabel "you asked for it!" 19 SECONDS mabel then still in her atomic wedgie took out her grappling hook and pulled on webby's pineapple undies making webby quack in pain "Pineapples?" asked mabel "it was a gift!" said webby hanging from mabel's grappling hook "that means your wearing" don't said webby 18 SECONDS but mabel did anyway "pineapple underpants pineapple underpants" teased mabel singing "shut up!" said webby but then webby fell of the grappling hook as she screamed then hit the ground "ahhh oof!" webby said seeing stars mabel just laughed "okay that's it!" she said webby pulled up her sleeve then grabbed mabel the ngrabbed her by her shirt and started hitting her in the face like a punching bag 16 SECONDS just then mabel was sent flying into a bus car with webby in hot pursuit by this time mabel's wedgie was undone webby then launched right into mabel like a rocket but mabel was able to dodge making webby hit her head on the bus and she got stuck in it too 15 SECONDS webby got head unstuck but too late as mabel put her foot in webby's face webby with a spin landed on the ground mabel using her kitten head fists she pummeled her more into it webby then all of sudden pooped out and did a combo on mabel then punches her 8 times ouch 14 SECONDS she punched mabel with one more punch sending mabel flying and down into the streets of duckburg webby was about to attack mabel from the sky but then mabel dodoged and punched her in the back followed by a spinning kick sending webby face first into the concrete 13 SECONDS mabel then bashed webby's head in a couple times before spinning then throwing her into a wrestling ring mabel landed into it on her feet webby then grabbed mabel's foot and slammed her around the mat like the hulk did with loki when he attacked new york bam bam bam! 12 SECONDS mabel was then sent into the ropes as she was launched off them and met with a fist to the the face from webby she then sent mabel all over the place as pinball machine sound effects could be heard after webby then sent mabel flying out of the arena "tilt" said webby 11 SECONDS webby jumped at mabel but then they saw they were in the sky as they both clinged to each other as they ran screaming to the ground where they were sent falling down a cliff heck mabel and webby both got black eyes then then landed on some spikes on the butt ouch 10 SECONDS the two started running around covering they're butts in pain they then picked the spikes out of they're butts then the battle continued as they got into epic poses and ran to each other..only to be having a slap fight what a letdown just then webby then tried to punch mabel 9 SECONDS but mabel dodged as they both exchanged hits and starting fighting on top of each other they went into the city of duckburg again as all that could be seen was a fighting cloud mabel kicked webby off of her however and then sent her into a wall of duckburg mansion oh dear 8 SECONDS webby then was sent into the money bin of scrooge mcduck as her and mabel continued fighting just then webby took a gold coin and threw it at mabel's nose "Ow my nose you hurt my nose with a gold coin!" said mabel suddenly webby started throwing more at her 7 SECONDS mabel was hit was numerous gold coins just then mabel threw a gold coin at webby making her stumble mabel then saw her chance and attacked her using her imaginary boyfriends attack from both sides webby was dazed but as she got to her feet a sword an old timey one 6 SECONDS she picked it up as mabel came out at her but webby then slashed at mabel with the sword mabel was sent flying out of the money bin and into scrooge's collection room which held each of scrooge's possessions from his past adventures webby then started slashing mabel with the sword more but at the last second got out a shield and threw it at the young female duck knocking her out for a bit mabel was on top 3 SECONDS webby snapped out of it but then mabel hit her in the face using her ultimate combo attack "ULTIMATE SUPREME EXTREME MIDDLE PREFIX COMBO!" said an announcer this confused webby but she shook her head and got back into the fight as he grabbed a metal fist and punched mabel with in the face multiple times mabel was then sent into the wall where she was knocked out in an instant as her head hit it KO! webby immediately knew what t do with mabel as a wipe later mabel was seen on a flagpole hanging by her undies dazed and knocked out seeing stars circle her head swinging back and forth "that's for the pineapple insult" shouted webby she then walked away THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......WEBBY!